1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable carrier rack for pick-up trucks and more particularly pertains to holding and supporting items thereon from a bed of a pick-up truck for transporting from one location to another with an extendable carrier rack for pick-up trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pickup truck carrier racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, pickup truck carrier racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and supporting items thereon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,698 to Hagist discloses a carrier rack for pickup trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,035 discloses a pickup truck rack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,324 to Griffin discloses a compactable utility rack for pickup trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,415 to Boudah discloses a disassemblable, lightweight truck utility rack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,021 to Damson, Jr. discloses a combination pipe rack and tool locker for a truck bed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an extendable carrier rack for pick-up trucks that allows items be transported thereon from one location to other and also serves as an extended working surface when removed from a pick-up truck and turned upside-down.
In this respect, the extendable carrier rack for pick-up trucks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and supporting items thereon from a bed of a pick-up truck for transporting from one location to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved extendable carrier rack for pick-up trucks which can be used for holding and supporting items thereon from a bed of a pick-up truck for transporting from one location to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.